


Brent SeAbrook

by getyourcellyon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourcellyon/pseuds/getyourcellyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon was his rookie and now Brent was finally his alternate captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brent SeAbrook

“Jonny my boy!” Brent exclaimed before reaching out his hand.

Jon pulled him in for the hug, “Seabsy, that’s a nice lookin’ ‘A’ ya got there!”

“Oh really, ya think so? Been a long time comin’”

And it had.

Brent had been working his ass off for over ten years with the Blackhawks and he deserved that patch on his sweater more than anyone else on the team. Jonny knew it, Brent knew it, practically the whole city of Chicago knew it. And now it was really there.

“Pretty soon I’ll be coming for the big ‘C’,” Brent joked.

Jonny reached out and gave the A on Brent’s chest a punch, pushing him off-balance, “you can have it,” they laughed, then Jonny got ‘Captain Serious’ on him, “but really man, you deserve it, this team wouldn’t be shit without you,” before Jonny could continue Seabs cut him off with a subtle “naw,” he was never any good at accepting praise.

But Jonny wasn’t lying. He owed Brent so much and he was so grateful. Brent had basically coached him through his rookie year- waking him up in the morning, giving him advice on and off the ice, and most of all helping him carry Kaner home from endless celebrations after they won the cup in 2010.

Jonny had been getting questions about their relationship ever since the 2013 cup run when he was sulking in the box after his third penalty in a row against Detroit and Brent was the only one who could calm him down. Oh, and not to mention it was all caught on camera and broadcasted on national- make that global television. But he didn’t mind the questions about the interaction; it gave him the opportunity to tell the world how great of a teammate Seabs was. Brent always had this uncanny ability to bring him back down to Earth when he felt like the walls were closing in. Brent forced him to think rationally. He made him realize that missing that one shot didn’t mean the game was over and that loosing that one game didn’t mean that the cup was out of reach. Brent may have just gotten that ‘A’ but to Jonny he’d had it since the day he showed up at training camp. Jon was his rookie and now Brent was finally his alternate captain.


End file.
